Mission: Impossible
by CreCra
Summary: Nico and Percy run out of Coke. In result, they turn to the Stoll brothers for help. However, the Stolls are busy and they must take matters into their own hands. This is not PercyxNico.


**Hey y'all! So I had nothing to do and decided to cure my boredom by writing! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Coke. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Percy P.O.V**

Nothing, nothing, nothing! It's all gone! How could it be gone! I could have sworn, there was a six-pack in my mini-fridge just yesterday! I guess I drink more Coke than I thought. I run out of my cabin in search of the Stolls. They can help, right? I mean, they are my main suppliers. I start to the lake, where I know Connor and Travis should be canoeing right about now. I turn the corner of the pavilion and—

"Oof!" I fall hard on the ground. I look in front of me and find Nico flat on his back, groaning.

"Oh, Nico, I'm sorry," I say, helping him up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he says, getting to his feet. "Sorry about that. What's with the rush?"

"Looking for the Stolls. I'm out of Coke," I explain. Nico nods understandingly. "I just saw them down by the lake, c'mon,"

I'm not sure why Nico was volunteering to assist me, so I asked him. A little pink rose to his cheeks. "I'm out of Coke, too," he admits. I nod. Coke is a necessity for us, and without, we are nothing. Together, we are The Seekers of Coke!

Okay, maybe not exactly, but…yeah. Moving on.

And so we make it to the lake and find Connor and Travis racing to see who can reach one of the flag markers first.

"Yo, Connor! Travis!" Travis doesn't hear, but Connor turns gives me a look that says, "Really bad timing, Percy." So I wait. I watch the race and, finally, they both cross the finish line at the same time.

"I win!" Travis lifts one of his paddles up above his head and gives a cry of accomplishment.

"Are you kidding me?" Connor challenges. "I totally crossed first!"

"Connor! Travis!" Nico calls out. They break apart for a moment to look at us, then go back to their quarrel.

I try calling them, but this time they just ignore me. After several more tries, we give up. I will the currents to propel their canoes towards the bank we stand on.

"Whoa! Dude, Perce, do that again!" Connor says excitedly when he reaches us.

"Can I help you?" Travis asks, less enthusiastically.

"Yes, you can," Nico says for me. "Percy and I are out of Coke, and, you see,-"

Connor cuts off Nico.

"Sorry, guys, but we can't help you. We're booked for the next week."

"Week?" I ask, bewildered. "We have to wait a week?"

"Well, not if you're willing to do it yourself," Travis says, wiggling his eyebrows. I cringe. I know I'm not stealthy. Not at all. Nico might be, I'm not sure.

"Look guys, I'm not really comfortable with the idea of—"

"Oh, don't worry, Perce, it's easy!" Connor says. "All you need is some new clothes."

"Clothes?" I ask. "But these fit fine," I gesture to my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans.

"We know," Travis says. "But in order to steal something, you need some…_dark _clothes."

Nico begins to smile. He likes dark things. I don't. Well, I can tolerate them, but I prefer other colors to black, definitely.

The Stolls were released from canoeing, and led Nico and I to their cabin. When inside, they each rummage through their drawers and eventually pull out a pile of black clothes. Travis hands me two of the garments and Nico the others. Connor shoed us off to change. We arrived back to the outside of the Hermes cabin in about two minutes. I didn't like this. I was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and long, black pants. Nico was the same. He admired his new 'threads' as he referred to them, while I tugged at the shirt that was about two sizes to small and frowned at the pants. I looked…emo. Like Nico.

_This is a nightmare, _I think, and bury my head in my hands.

"Looking good," Travis comments.

"Thanks," I reply flatly. Connor gives me a wink and I roll my eyes. Nico looks excited. I sigh. Travis hands us each a pair of sneakers, which are, yup, you guessed it, congratulations, _black. _Yay.

Nico and I apply the sneakers.

"Okay, last thing," Travis says, holding out two…masks?

"No." I say. "Just no. I am _not _wearing that thing."

"Suit yourself," Travis says, shrugging, "but they help, trust me."

He hands one to Nico, who takes it excitedly, and slips it over his head. He runs around in a circle, jumping and pretending to shoot webs out of his wrists shouting, "I am Spiderman! Cower before me as I kick your sorry butt!"

Wow. Just wow. You wouldn't believe this kid was thirteen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nico P.O.V**

This whole thing was so cool! I felt like Spiderman, except cooler because I can control the dead! Mwahahahaha!

Okay, I need to calm down, seriously. I stop running around and catch my breath. Percy puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me, concerned.

"Nico? You okay? I can take you to the infirmary if—"

"Percy, I'm fine," I say, brushing him off. "I'm just trying to embrace my inner Spiderman. Why aren't you?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Because I have a life."

"_Hurtful!" _I respond.

"C'mon, guys, do you want Coke or not?" Travis calls us back over.

The word 'Coke' draws us near.

"So what's the plan?" I ask Travis.

"Well," He begins. "The Ares campers just received a new supply of Coke, and I think I know how to get you guys in." He explains to us how to slip in unnoticed through That's a really weird place to have a mini-fridge, if you ask me.

But for Coke, oh, I'll do anything for my Coke.

After a few minutes of going through the game-plan, Percy and I are ready.

"Okay, you guys are good to go," Connor says. "Just wait about…" He checked his brother's watch. "Fifteen minutes, by then it should be dark."

Percy nods. "Okay. Thanks, guys."

The twins smirk and run off.

"So…"

Percy cleared his throat. After a moment of silence, he asks, "Are you seriously going to wear that mask thing? It covers your whole face! Well, except for your eyes."

"Of course!" I reply. "This mask is my new identity!"

My cousin rolled his eyes.

"I take offense," I say sarcastically. He rolled his eyes again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Percy P.O.V**

Nico checks his invisible watch. "It's go time," He says. "Stealth Mode: on." He trots over to the nearest cabin and ducks behind the wall, humming the _Mission: Impossible _theme song. I groan.

"Nico, this whole thing is pointless," I complain, running alongside him.

"No, it's not." He tells me.

We trot past cabins, and as I turn the corner of the Athena cabin, I collide with something, and fall to the ground. I groan. "Really? Again?" I ask the sky. Thunder booms. I hold put my hands up innocently. I got up and saw that the something I collided with was Annabeth, my girlfriend.

"Percy? What are you doing?" She looks at my clothes and raises an eyebrow. "And what are you _wearing?_"

I hope my face isn't as red as it feels. I hear Nico trying to cover a laugh attack by coughing, and, of course, failing miserably.

"Nico?" Annabeth asks. "Are you alright? What's on your face?"

Nico runs ahead of us. "C'mon, Perce, time's a'tickin'!"

I roll my eyes.

"Percy, what the Hades is going on? And what's wrong with Nico?" Annabeth asks me.

"Nico and I are out of Coke, so Travis and Connor showed us how to get some by ourselves. Oh, and Nico? He's fine, just a little excited," I explain quickly. Annabeth looks surprised. "You're going to steal it? That doesn't sound like you, Percy," She says.

"We're stealing it from the Ares cabin."

"Oh, that's fine, then. Good luck." And with that, she walks into her cabin and closes the door.

I run after Nico, who is waiting for me, already at the Ares cabin, pressed flat against the wall, hiding from the non-existent people.

"Ready?" He asks me.

"Uh-huh," I nod.

I boost Nico up to the window first, then he shoves it open and it makes a little squeak. I cringe. Nico slides through the window and pulls me up. We land safely in the shower and find the mini-fridge next to the toilet. That's a strange sight. And I've seen a lot, so that's saying something. I open the fridge.

"Jackpot," I hear Nico whisper behind me. He's right. I hand him a twelve pack of Coke and grab one for my self. He climbs out the window first, and I hand him the cans from the window, which he retrieves safely, and climb out myself. However, Nico has vanished from his previous spot, bless him, and I fall hard on my butt. "Ouch," I groan.

"C'mon, Percy, get up!" Nico commands. I'm yanked up against my will and pulled away from the Ares cabin.

Nico hums the _Mission: Impossible _theme song all the way to his cabin, where he retreats silently with his treasure. I do the same, hide my Coke, and sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nico P.O.V**

The next evening, Percy and I sit on the pier and make a toast.

"To Coke," Percy declares, holding his can out.

"To Coke," I repeat, and clash my can against his. We slurp thirstily for minutes until the cans have gone dry.

I pop open another one.

_Oh, sweet mystery of life, at last I've found thee…_

I sigh contently. I hold my can in front of my face.

"What would I do without you?" I ask it. The can doesn't respond. I hug it. "I love you," I tell it. "You're beautiful, you know. I wish I could be as…red…and…erm, shiny as you."

Percy is staring at me. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing," He shakes his head.

I shrug. "Whatever. But I know you wish the can would listen to you. I can tell you the secret to it, if you want. All you have to do, is _believe._"

Percy stares at me for a long time, then buries his head in his hands and groans. I grin. _Mission: Accomplished. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Please review! Thank you. I know Nico's a little OOC, but that's the fun of it, right? I hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas for funny stories like these, feel free to share them and I will try to do them justice. **


End file.
